This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Named entities form a significant fraction of query terms in Cross Language Information Retrieval (CLIR) and have substantial impact on the performance of cross language information retrieval systems. In Machine Translation (MT), many of the out-of-vocabulary words are Named entities. However, bilingual dictionaries lack sufficient coverage of Named entities and Machine Transliteration systems often produce incorrect transliterations.